A little dream of mine, a little nightmare of yours
by Armitages
Summary: Love was not Bilbo's favorite feeling. In fact, he hates love. Thorin/Bilbo Modern AU (Sorry for my bad english)
1. Chapter 1

Maybe it was the first time they met, maybe the fourth, maybe on the first date, perhaps in the fifth.

In fact, nobody knows.

Neither themselves.

But the fact is: They fell in love.

Not the kind of ordinary passion. It was a passion like:

- Give me a kiss?

- Are you with bad breath.

Or:

- You are adorable.

- Too bad we can not say the same.

Or perhaps:

- I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

- Really? Cause I want to spend the rest of my life with a Hollywood actor.

But there is love.

Maybe it was the circumstances in which they met.

But, well, every story needs a beginning.

And that was the beginning of their story:

Bilbo walked quietly for some London street. He had already planned throughout his day; He would take a good and hot coffee, return to his house and there was where he would spend the rest of your day. Writing. Under the duvet, keeping warm. And avoiding any human contact. How was nice to have a day off.

Or that was what he thought.

Bilbo worked as a writer. No. Not those common writers. Not writing novels or novellas. He write fictional stories of science. And he was very good at it, to be honest, because he always liked super heroes, and stories with zombies. He always thought these things were better than normal people doing what they do every day.

Bilbo was the kind reserved. He did not like to engage with people. In no sense. He enjoyed following this sentence:'' If you can't stand losing something; dont have it.'' And to be honest, it was working very well for him.

He had two friends; Bofur and Ori. They know each other since they were teenagers. And they always have been very closer.

Bilbo was always very beautiful. Attracted many glances whenever going somewhere.

Today, with his 24 years old, he still very beautiful. He was small, had brown hair, green eyes. He was pale, almost like a snowflake, and that made his cheeks constantly with a touch of pink. (If you ask me, I would say that Bilbo is the cutest person in the world.)

Well, back to the unexpected meeting that is coming; Bilbo just grab his coffee, and walked distractedly looking people, observing things, as he always did, but it never seemed to change his mind about having some contact with these people.

Bilbo was cut from his observation when he bumped into someone.

- I'm sorry - said the stranger. - Did I hurt you? My name is Thorin. Thorin Durin. May I know yours? I can buy you another coffe

Bilbo looked at his coffee now sprawled all over the floor. Sighed.

- Are you retarded? - Bilbo was not in one of his best days today.

- Sorry? - Poor Thorin.

- You bumped into me. You are not blind. You can only be retarded. I'm small, sure, but I'm sure you saw me.

- Look, I was not paying attention. I was texting with my phone and ..

- Oh yeah! That's the problem with people like you. You are certainly one of those executives workaholic who think as much to have a job so ridiculous. Probably find yourself too important to look at the ground you step on, or who is in front of you. But let me tell you something, that's not how things work, my boy! - Bilbo ended, catching some air.

- What about you? Why leave me bumping into you?

- I.. That does not matter. My day has not even started yet and you just ruin it, thank you very much, sir. Thorin Durin. Your name is ridiculous, just like you.

Bilbo was about to continue walking when a hand grabbed his arm.

- You're pretty cheeky, huh? - Thorin said with a smile.

- Get off me, I do not know you.

- Well, I would like to know you.

- I don't want to know you. I want to go home. Get. Off. Me. Now. - Bilbo was almost red with anger.

- Let me buy you a coffee first.

- Alright. It was your fault anyway, so I don't see why not.

Thorin gave a low laugh that Bilbo did not notice. Thorin liked him. Thorin liked him very much.


	2. Chapter 2

After drinking his coffee, Bilbo thanked Thorin (still thinking that it was his fault) and went home.

Thorin observed Bilbo leaving. Had been so mesmerized by the boy that forgot to ask for his phone number - perhaps they could go out sometime, drink another coffee together. But it was too late, he knew he could not reach him. So he just prayed that they 'bumped' together again.

All that remained to him now was to go back to his work. His monotonous life. And he did so.

Thorin and his family own the Oakenshield banks, and that means a life quite stable.

Thorin is 28 years old. And, to be honest, over the years, Thorin always been getting more beautiful.

Thorin has dark and short hair, and he has a little quiff. He has a tiny beard. Eyes as blue as the sky. He is tall and has a body very well spotted.

But what few know is that despite all his appearance, Thorin takes care of his two nephews, the twins Fili and Kili. Thorin began to take care of them two years ago when his sister Dís and her husband had a fatal car accident.

But, well, as I was saying a few paragraphs ago, Thorin returned to his work and went straight to his friend, Dwalin. He needed to say what happened to him. I don't know if you've noticed, but Thorin is a guy a little bit impulsive.

- Dwalin, you will not believe what just happened to me.

- Let me guess .. You finally had sex with someone? - Dwalin said with a laugh.

- Almost. I mean .. No. Not that I did not wanted. Anyway, I bumped, literally bumped into the love of my life, and .. And he called me retarded. - Thorin said with a smile.

- So .. You're telling me that the love of your life finds you a retard and you feel very proud of it?

- You talking like that seems a little weird.

- Because it is weird. Thorin, you can not just bumped into someone and think you have found the love of your life. For God's sake, you're 28 years old. You're not a teenager.

- Think what you want, Dwalin, but I finally found the love of my life, and you can not change it. - Thorin said.

- Whatever. You are really a retarded, that's for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

While Thorin made his way to work, Bilbo returned to his home still muttering about the occured.

- This is why..This and other reasons is why I'd rather stay home. Stupid people.

Sighed.

He picked up his notebook. He needed to finish a story. ''Nice day for a zombie apocalypse.'' He thought to himself and gave a small chuckle.

He looked out the window for a moment and could see his favorite place in town. A park. He wish he could be there now. Actually, he wanted to be there all the time. He sighed again and began to write.

A park. Well, that brings us to the fourth time in which they met themselves. (If you are curious, the second and third time they met, they just gave a glance to each other, before Bilbo cross the street, not wanting to come across Thorin again; needless say that Thorin was quite upset.)

_Bilbo took the day off. Without stories. Without computer. Today he decided to stay just drinking coffee and sitting on a bench in the park. Watching. As always. He saw children running around their parents. Some couples (which made him want to throw up). But he just keep trying to think positive thoughts. _

_But this moment was short lived._

_- Hello._

_- Oh no .. You again?_

_- Good to know you're happy to see me too. - Thorin said sitting next to Bilbo, and giving a small chuckle._

_- What are you doing here? I thought, the two times that I avoided you on the street, would be enough for you to understand that I was, well.. avoiding you._

_- Well, I realized. Just don't get it why._

_- I do not know if you noticed. But I'm not the kind of person who likes to have contact with people. This.. It just.. It not works. Not for me. And not for people._

_Thorin was watching him for a few moments. Perhaps he understood what that meant; a broken heart._

_- Here It's such a very beautiful place. - Said Thorin observing the view._

_- Yeah, It is. It's a good place to think._

_- And you have plenty to think about?_

_Bilbo gave a small laugh. Thorin's heart almost stopped._

_- Not much, to be honest._

_- I see. Are you going to do something tonight?_

_- No. I don't think so. - Bilbo gave him a smile._

_- Well, then.. I.. Hm.. Do you want to have dinner with me?_

_- Hmm, why not?_

_- Ok well then .. Can you pass me your phone number? I need to go back to work now, but I'll call you later._

_- Okay_

_In the afternoon, Bilbo received a received a message coming from Thorin saying the place and time for dinner. He failed to hold the small smile that came across his face. He had begun to like the older man. But still didn't know if this was good or bad._

_That night, they talked about a lot of thing. Thorin made a joke about the fact that Bilbo writes about zombies, something like 'If you like zombies, you should see my nephews when I wake them up to school'. Yes,Thorin told him about Fili and Kili, and Bilbo did not seem bothered, to be honest, although being antisocial sometimes, he liked children._

_- I enjoyed the night.. - Bilbo said a little bit uncertain; he didn't like the idea of showing feelings._

_- Me too. Maybe we could do it again some time.. If you don't avoid me again, of course. - Thorin said with a laugh._

_- I will not. - Bilbo said smiling at Thorin. - By the way, I am truly sorry about that._

_- It's fine, don't worry. - Thorin smiled back at him._

_- Well, I guess I better go now. Bye, Thorin._

_- Bye._

_''Bye, Thorin'' Thorin. He said my name. Maybe he didn't think it's so ridiculous. The thought made him laugh._


	4. Chapter 4

The fifth date was not a.. date.

**Thorin's POV**

_I was thinking about calling Bilbo I wanted to see him again._

_We couldn't go out today because it was raining, but .. It would be a good excuse to at least hear his voice. Maybe we could have a coffee together or have lunch tomorrow._

_In our fourth date, I made a dinner for him. I'm not a chef, but sometimes, on some weekends when the nanny took off, I had to prepare something for the boys._

_Bilbo doesn't have met Fili and Kili yet. I didn't want to rush things._

_Well, as I was saying, I was thinking about calling Bilbo, until I heard some knock on the door. I found it strange. Who would be at this hour? And in the middle of this rain?_

_When I opened the door my jaw almost dropped. Bilbo was there all wet._

_- Hey, Thorin.. I am sorry to bother. I was passing nearby and started to rain and I remembered you lived here. - He said while shivering._

_- Oh sure.. Come in. - I said after a few seconds._

_-Thank you. - He said walking quickly. - Where is your nephews?_

_- They are sleeping._

_He just nodded._

_- Come here, I'll give you a towel. You can go up drying until I find some warm clothes for you._

_I was looking for something to lend to Bilbo, and of course I had nothing, oh for God's sake, I was nearly twice his size. I sighed._

_When I returned, Bilbo had a towel wrapped around his body and shaking. I thought the scene cute. I wanted to hug him and just warm him with my body. But of course I could not do that. At least not now._

_- Put this on. - I said while handing him a shirt. - It will be a little big, but I do not have anything smaller._

_- Oh that's fine, thank you. - I saw him blushing._

_We talked for a long time. I made hot chocolate for both of us. And the rain never seemed to stop. What I found great._

_-You can spend the night here if you want. I think the rain will not stop until tomorrow._

_-I do not want to bother, but I think it seems the smartest thing to do, huh? - He replied with a smile._

_We was watching TV until I felt something on my shoulder and when I looked, Bilbo was completely asleep. I smiled at the scene._

_I held him in my arms and took him to the upstairs. I put him in my bed and I covered him with some blankets. I was leaving the room when I heard a voice._

_-Thorin? - I looked back and saw Bilbo with narrowed eyes._

_- Where are you going? - He asked me._

_- I'll let you sleep in my room. I can sleep on the couch._

_-No. Come here. Lie with me. -I thought I had misheard, until Bilbo called me again: - Come now._

_I could not refuse that request. I went to the bed and lay on his side. He smiled at me and gave me a quick peck before lay his head on my chest._

_I could not believe what had happened. It was always me who took a step forward and he always one step behind. I remember when I rubbed my hand gently on his and he quickly pulled his hand away from mine. Or on our third date at the movie theater when I put my arm around his shoulder and he stood up saying that he needed to go to the bathroom._

_I smiled. Maybe I was finally getting together the pieces of Bilbo's heart._

_But I still had to think of what to say to the boys in the morning when they saw Bilbo. Or Bilbo's reaction when they finally meet these two little monsters._


	5. Chapter 5

**So I think I am a little bit late, but well, aha, I hope you enjoy this chapter, It is a little bit small but I am really not in the mood to do things these days, I'm sorry ): **

Bilbo woke up the next day smelling coffe and decided to get up. When he looked to his side, his clothes were there completely dried. He smiled.

He put on his clothes and went downstairs, but stopped when heard a child's voice:

- Hey Uncle, why it has a man wearing a dress in your room? - The voice asked laughing.

- It's not a dress, Kili. He was wet from the rain yesterday and I gave a shirt of mine to him.

- Is he your boyfriend? - He heard another child's voice.

- I don't.. He.. Just eat your breakfast, Fili. - Thorin looked frustrated.

Bilbo laughed a bit.

- Good morning. - He said.

- Oh, Bilbo, good morning. Sit down, I'm making coffee. - Thorin said smiling at him. - Boys, this is Bilbo, my .. friend. Bilbo, these two little monsters are Fili and Kili, my nephews.

Bilbo sat on a chair next to Kili.

- Hullo. - He said looking at the boys.

- Hello, I'm Kili. I liked your hair. - Kili said laughing.

- Why thank you. I liked your hair too. - Bilbo said laughing too.

- And I'm Fili. You like my hair too? - Fili asked hopefully.

- Of course. It's like it has a piece of the sun on your head. - Bilbo answered smiling.

Fili laughed.

- You know what, boys? Bilbo writes zombie stories. - Thorin spoke.

- Really? Zombies? I like zombies. - Kili said.

- Yes, zombies. And not trying to brag, but I can draw them pretty well too. - Bilbo said.

- Oh, can you draw me being a zombie? A ugly and disgusting zombie. - Kili asked laughing.

- Me too, me too. I want to be a zombie. I want to be a pretty zombie. - Fili said.

- Fili, zombies are ugly.

- But I would be a pretty zombie.

- You would not.

- Yes, of course I would.

- Okay, okay, no fighting, or Bilbo will not draw any of you like zombies. - Thorin spoke serving coffee to Bilbo.

- Thank you. - Bilbo replied softly. - Well, I can try to make a pretty zombie.

Bilbo spent the afternoon at the Durin's house, drawing zombies, playing tricks on Thorin with the twins, and having his hair being messed up by Kili's little hands. Without even realizing it was night again and he needed to go home.

- Don't you want to spend the night again? - Thorin asked.

- I can not. I need to write. - Bilbo replied smiling. - But maybe another day, who knows?

- I hope so. I can take you home if you want.

- No, It's fine. But thanks anyway.

- Are you sure?

- Yes, do not worry.

Thorin hugged Bilbo and he was a little confused when the smaller man seemed to hesitate to contact.

- Bye, Thorin. - Bilbo said and walked away quickly.

- Bye .. - Thorin said with a sigh.


End file.
